


Chemistry for Two

by KeiraRizu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiraRizu/pseuds/KeiraRizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is many things- quiet, smart, shy, and insanely in love with Dean Winchester. What he isn't is stupid. So why in God's name did he ever agree to tutor Dean in chemistry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry for Two

"Cas."

Castiel looked up from his locker to come face to face with Dean Winchester. His eyes widened a fraction and he unconsciously stepped back, heat crawling up his neck. "Y-yes?"

"Listen, I need to talk to you. You mind waiting for me after class? I'll give you a ride home." The Winchesters have lived beside the Novaks for years, and Castiel grew up watching Dean through the holes in their fence. Dean, on the other hand, only knew Castiel from street barbeques and the occasional greeting.

So for Dean to openly approach Castiel like this was a bit unexpected, and certainly overwhelming for the usually quiet honor student. Castiel could only muster a quiet yes, before he closed his locker and scuttled away, heart pounding.

Castiel slipped into his classroom and took his seat at the back of the class beside his (only) friend Chuck Shurley, the school head case. The boy in question turned his head and gave his friend a small smile. "Heya Cassie."

Castiel smiled back, opening his mouth to respond, when their teacher, Mr. Walker strode into room, voice booming about the glory of the morning. Castiel rolled his eyes, pulling out a sheet of paper and scribbling something on it, sliding it over to Chuck.

_**You will never guess what just happened at my locker.** _

Chuck scanned the note briefly before scribbling something back.

_**Mutant cheerleaders from the moon invaded earth and demanded you to be their personal breeding stud?** _

Castiel smiled, shaking his head. Sometimes he wondered what went on in Chuck's head.

_**Think bigger. Dean asked me to wait for him after school.** _

Chuck's brow furrowed for a moment, before furiously scratching back a response.

_**Holy crap, that IS big. I wonder what he wants.** _

_**He said he wants to talk… but I can't imagine what could need from me.** _

Castiel watched as Chuck smirked, a dark look in his eye.

_**Probably wants a little somethin' somethin' from the cute nerd in glasses. I mean, his car's back seat is awfully big…** _

Castiel made an inhuman noise, face going redder then the pencil he was holding, and everyone turned back to stare at him. Humiliation set in as he bowed his head to scribble a response to his now chuckling friend.

_**CHUCK! That's not funny!** _

_**Oh yeah it is. What's unrequited love without a little humor? I've been listening to you sigh over the guy since freshman year, the least you could give me is mocking rights.** _

Castiel let out a little sigh, scratching the back of his neck. It was true- he was a walking cliché, totally in love with the boy next door. But then again, who wouldn't be? The guy was gorgeous and strong, the star quarterback of the school's football team, and straighter then a freakin' flagpole. Just ask his overly obnoxious girlfriend Lisa Braden. Or her tonsils.

_**Yes, yes. Have all the mocking rights you want. Just keep that in mind the next time you have a Becky issue.** _

That shut Chuck up. Becky Rosen was the only person in their school weirder then Chuck- and  _so_  not interested. She'd much rather spend her time writing fan fiction about Spike and Angel's love from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Castiel remembered the first time Chuck asked Becky out. She had said yes- or so Chuck thought. The poor guy didn't realize she was wearing headphones and watching an episode of  _Angel…_ and was responding to a line Spike had said.

Imagine his embarrassment when she took her headphones out and asked what the hell his problem was. Chuck's face flashed red, and he scurried off faster then Castiel suspected was humanly possible.

The rest of the class went by swiftly, as did the rest of the school day. Much more swiftly then Castiel would have liked. Approaching his locker, the boy's heart was thundering a mile a minute, a thousand scenarios running through his brain, from Dean admitting his love, to beating the ever loving crap out of Cas for being a damn creepy nerd-stalker.

As promised, Dean was leaning against the rows of lockers, football jacket tucked under his arm. As Castiel approached, Dean turned his head and smiled, sending a shock of warmth through the short brunette. As he opened his locker, Dean scratched the back of his neck, unsure of how to strike up a conversation. "So… how was class?"

"Good." Castiel wanted to bang his head on his locker. Of all the eloquent things he could have said to Dean, he let out an awkward 'good.' He hated himself.

"Cool." And silence settled between them once again.

Castiel closed his locker, and looked at his feet. "Um… "

Dean straightened up. "Oh. Right. Uh, I'm parked out back," he spoke, taking lead and walking towards the rear exit.

Castiel followed a few steps behind, head swimming. Was Chuck right? Not likely, Cas reminded himself. He had a better chance of winning the lottery- not that Dean wasn't a lottery himself. Lisa was a lucky bitch.

The two boys made it outside, and Dean's dark Impala stood out amongst the few cars left. Castiel always admired the car, and liked how much it represented Dean. It was large, fast and beautiful, just like it's owner.

Dean unlocked his side, slid in, and reached over to unlock Castiel's door. Not one moment after he closed his door, Dean turned to him and said, "I need your help."

Castiel blinked once. What could he possibly do for Dean? "With what?"

"I'm failing chem., man. And coach is threatening to pull me from the team unless I pass. Please, Cas, you have to help me- you're the smartest guy I know."

Castiel bit his tongue to stop himself from blurting out the obnoxious confession that was bubbling up in his throat. Damn the guy for looking at him with such pleading green eyes. Damn him for being amazing in every way. And damn him for  _being straight!_

He swallowed thickly, and slowly opened his mouth. "Of course Dean. When did you want to start?" Castiel felt a wave of relief that he was able to respond with out one stumble or an accidental 'I love you' slipping out.

Dean slid his key into his ignition, starting up the car. "If you don't mind, you think we could start when we got home? I have a test in two weeks and I really need to ace it."

Castiel's chest fluttered as he buckled his seat belt. He got to have a  _study date_ with Dean Winchester! Today! He was sure his life couldn't get any better then it was in that moment. "That is no problem. I was going to study by myself anyways."

Dean smiled and pulled out of the parking lot.

And that is how Castiel wound sitting at the Winchesters dinning room table, with books spread out in front of him. Dean was currently getting them drinks, and all Cas could do was fist his hands in his jeans, body trembling ever so slightly.

He could hear the front door open, and in strode the youngest Winchester, Sam. He noticed the small boy at his dinner table and smiled. "Hey Cas! Haven't seen you around in a while! What's up?"

Dean chose that moment to return with a tray of drinks and a plate of cookies. "He's here to help me, twerp, so get lost."

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. "Jerk."

"Bitch!" Dean called after him, as he ascended the stairs. He turned back to the still shaking Castiel. "Sorry 'bout the wait, mom just finished baking and insisted we have some. Hope you like chocolate chip."

Castiel nodded, reaching for a cookie slowly. "Thank you," he said bringing the cookie to his lips. It was gooey and soft and delicious. "These are really good. Your mother is quite talented."

Dean smiled proudly at that. "Yeah, she's pretty great." He turned his attention back to the books, pointing to a term in his textbook. "Ok, what the hell does this mean?"

Castiel looked over and noticed it was H2O- water.

It was going to be a long day.

Turns out Dean was a quick study. After a few days, he was already able to recite the first half of the periodic table, and was able to solve some more complex equations.

After a particularly difficult question, Dean leaned back, stretching. "Alright, break time!"

Castiel nodded, closing his textbook. Normally break time meant a half an hour in front of the TV, but he didn't mind. He liked sitting beside Dean and listening to his views on what ever they were watching.

Today, though, was not an ordinary day. The moment Dean flipped the TV on, they were greeted with a couple singing to each other, one named Brad, the other Janet. Castiel's eyes widened a fraction. "Is that… Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

Dean looked at him, eyes mirroring Castiel's. "You've watched Rocky?"

Castiel nodded, a smile tugging on his lips. "Yes… it's my favorite musical."

Dean's face broke out in an excited smile, shifting to face his neighbor. "It's great, right?! Wow, I'd never have expected you to watch this kind of stuff."

Castiel cocked his head to the side ever so slightly. "Really? I have always enjoyed musicals." The hot Rocky didn't hurt either, he thought.

Dean shook his head. "No, I mean, this is a pretty risqué movie. Lotsa sex and controversial shit. Always pegged you for more of a 'Sound of Music' kinda guy."

Castiel let out a quiet laugh. "I wasn't aware I gave you that impression. I assure you I'm not all that… vanilla." The fact that Dean pegged Castiel as any kind of guy meant he had taken notice of him- at least a little bit. It caused his stomach to do a little back flip.

Dean smile was back on his face, wide and open. "Vanilla? Damn Cas, we need to update you're vocabulary." He turned back to the film, shifting his body again. "Man, how awesome would it be to see this on stage?"

Castiel nodded, leaning back a bit. "Yes, there is a show playing in a couple weeks, but it's a bit out of my travelling range. I have to admit I was very disappointed…"

Dean's eyes shifted to the boy next to him. After a moment, he looked away, and the two were silent the rest of the film.

Castiel released a heavy sigh.

Chuck looked over at him, eyebrow raised as he chewed a bite of his sandwich. "Trouble in paradise?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, everything is fine…"

Chuck swallowed and took a swig of his coke. "Then why the long face?"

Castiel sighed again, fork picking at his salad. "Dean's test is tomorrow." Chuck shrugged, prompting his friend to continue. "After that he won't need me anymore."

Chuck understood then, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Cassie, cheer up. This isn't death row."

Castiel gave him a sharp look. "It might as well be- death would be less painful."

Castiel had gotten used to spending every day with Dean, and after watching Rocky Horror, they had a lot more movie breaks. Now that it was coming to an end, Castiel didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to go back to his Dean-less existence.

Chuck looked up and smiled. "Well here comes lover boy."

Castiel whipped around to find Dean walking towards him, lunch tray and all. He nodded a greeting at Chuck and took a seat beside his neighbor, placing his lunch on the table. "Hey Cas, about tonight- can we skip it?"

Castiel's heart thundered, his stomach dropping. This was his last day with Dean, and now it was crumbling before his very eyes. "Uh… why?"

Dean bit into his apple with a shrug. "Well, I've been doing pretty damn good, and the guys wanna watch the game on pay-per-view." After a moment of silence he added, "And I bet you'll be relieved to be rid of me, eh?"

Castiel felt his eyes burn, and he fisted his hands in his baggy sweater. No, he was not relieved. He was hurt and disappointed- and humiliated. Why had he thought his time with Dean was more important than a pay-per-view game with his  _real_ friends?

He felt like a fool.

"Alright. Have fun tonight," he said, voice hushed and threatening to crack. He stood up, grabbing his bag, turning to leave. "Excuse me."

Dean raised an eyebrow as his neighbor all but ran from the cafeteria. He turned his confused to Chuck, who was already standing. "Fuck you, Winchester," he said, following his friend, leaving a confused Dean behind him

Castiel walked briskly through the hall, head bend, tears threatening to spill.  _Please,_ he begged.  _Just let me make it to the bathroom…_

Just as reached the washroom, his body collided with something hard and warm. Castiel glanced up to see Dean's teammate and his own brother, Michael, looking down at him. Oh crap.

"Cas? What the hell happened? Did someone-" he started, brows furrowing in anger, checking over his younger brother.

Castiel shook his head. "N-No, nothing happened. I'm fine." Micheal didn't look convinced, so Cas did his best to force a smile. "I hear there is a game on pay-per-view tonight. You going to be late coming home?"

Michael looked confused. "Um… there is no game on tonight. Who told you that?"

A wave of nausea washed over him, much worse then the feeling of disappointment. Dean had flat out lied to get out of spending time with him. He knew it- Dean must have got fed up with hanging out with such a loser. A freak. A  _fag_.

Before he realized what he was doing, he had taken off in the opposite direction, past his locker, past his classroom and out the front doors of his school. In fact, he didn't stop until he turned onto his own street, slowing down to a walk, breathing shallow.

His legs burned, his lungs hurt, and his brain throbbed- but none of it compared to the pain in his chest. He had felt many things during his unrequited love affair with Dean- sadness, disappointment, embarrassment- but he had never dared hoped before. Look what it got him- he was walking up his stairs, carrying his broken dreams and stolen wishes to his room, where he just flopped face down on his bed.

He wasn't sure how long he had been lying there, lost in his own thoughts, but the harsh knock on his door snapped him out of his trance. He let a muffled 'come in' before his door swung open and there stood his eldest brother, Gabriel.

"Well good morning, sunshine!" he sang, slamming the door behind him. "You didn't come down for dinner. What's up?"

Castiel groaned into his mattress. "Go away. Dying inside."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, taking a seat beside his brother. "And I thought I was melodramatic. Mike said you just ran out of school today. Thought someone was bullying ya."

Castiel let out a snort. He would have taken a bully over this any day. "No ones bullying me," he said, using all his strength to roll over on his side, facing his brother.

Gabriel smirked, ruffling his little brother's dark hair. "I figured as much. Let me guess- a girl broke your heart?" Castiel shook his head. "Ah, a guy then?"

Castiel closed his eyes, burying his face in his blankets. "I guess you could say that…"

Gabriel stood up, and for a moment, Castiel panicked, thinking he was going to leave when- "It's that fucking Winchester kid, isn't it?!"

Castiel sat up, staring wide-eyed at his now pissed off brother. "How did you-"

"I knew it! I  _knew_ that kid was no good! Well he'll think twice about even looking at you again cause-" Gabriel ranted, pacing the room, when his brother stopped him.

"Gabe wait- I just came out to you! You're not exactly prioritizing here." Castiel's head was spinning. He was finally able to come out, and his brother was flipping out about the  _wrong thing._

Gabriel shot a look at his brother, hands on his hips. "Oh come on Cas, give me a little credit. I mean, look at your damn walls!" He pointed at all the half naked celebrities littering all four walls of his room.

Castiel blushed, looking away. "Anyways, don't do anything to Dean. He is not the cause here… I am."

Gabriel deflated a bit, crossing his arms. "What are you talking about?"

"I was the one who got my hopes up… Dean has a girlfriend, and cool friends and this awesome family, and I was stupid enough to think I was able to fit in there some where." Castiel let his eyes drop, sadness sinking in once again, making him feel numb.

Gabriel sighed, taking a seat back on the bed, slinging his arm around his crestfallen brother. "Hey Cas… you know what? The guy missed out. You are going to meet a fuckin' awesome dude and your going to be happy. And it will be Dean who will look back and realized he just lost the best damn thing he ever had. Or ever could have. Whatever, you get my drift."

Cas let out a small laugh. Gabriel had never been great with cheering people up, but it got the point across. He leaned into his brother, wrapping his arms around his waist, squeezing. "Thank's Gabe… you're the best."

Gabriel smiled brightly. "Obviously."

Friday was uneventful. Castiel spent the day quietly taking notes and sharing the occasional joke with Chuck. He didn't see Dean at all, and he was fine with that. It would have hurt more if he had.

It wasn't until he returned home that it happened. 'It' being Dean standing on his doorstep with a giant black eye.

"What happened to you're eye!?" Castiel gasped, ushering his neighbor inside to get him an ice pack.

Dean followed him to the kitchen, clutching his back tightly. "Oh, uh… I kinda pissed Lisa off."

Castiel looked at him wide-eyed, handing him the ice pack wrapped in paper towel. "What could you have done that warranted a black eye?"

"I broke up with her," he said simply. Silence hung in the air, and Dean's grip on his bag tightened, knuckles going white.

Castiel's eyes were glued to the floor, heat crawling up his neck. "Oh," he whispered. "Why?"

Dean let out a dry laugh, leaning against the counter. "I told her I… It just wasn't where I wanted to be…"

Castiel raised his head, looking at his neighbor, who was staring at his shoes. "Dean… why are you here? I mean, your test is over so… I mean, did you forget a book or something?"

Dean's head snapped up, eyes narrowing. "Wait a second. You thought I came over for a book?!" He placed the ice pack on the counter, crossed the kitchen and stood directly in front of Castiel. "I came here for you."

Castiel's eye widened, heart racing. "Huh?" he said, voice raising an octave.

Dean let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, this whole beating around the bush thing isn't working for me, so here," he said, reaching into his bag. He pulled out an envelope, handing it to the boy in front of him.

Castiel took it, hands shaking slightly. He opened it, pulling out the card. Inside was a pair of tickets for the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and Castiel eyes began to sting. He removed the tickets, and under them, written on the card was  _Go Out With Me?_

His eyes shot up, catching the blush that was spreading on Dean's face. "Dean, I-"

Dean held up his hand. "Before you say anything, I just want you to know the tickets and I aren't a package deal. I mean, it would be totally cool if we could go together, but if you don't wanna go with me, you can take someone else. Though I hope you take me cause well duh. God, I'm babbling, and-"

"Dean wait," Cas cut him off, giving the boy a chance to breath. "When… when did you have time to get these? I mean… the theater is over an hour away…"

Dean looked back at his shoes. "Uh… that Thursday I blew you off? Yeah… I spent the afternoon up there waiting in line. You wouldn't figure the place would be so busy on a Th-" Before he could finish, Castiel's lips were crashing down on his.

It was everything Castiel hoped it would be. Dean's lips moved against his, hands moving to his hips to pull him closer. Castiel let out a little moan when Dean slipped his tongue past his lips, hot and wet and oh so  _good_.

All too soon, Dean pulled away, breathing hard. "So… about that play…"

Castiel smiled softly. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that…"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "The play?"

Castiel's smile widened. "No… you."

Dean stared into his eyes for a moment, before dipping his head back down to capture Castiel's lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first piece of Supernatural fiction! I hope to revisit this verse soon :)


End file.
